


One Way or Another

by noxsoulmate



Series: noxsoulmate's FicFacer$ [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Best Friends, Bombing, Bombs, Case Fic, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Death Threats, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Flirty Dean Winchester, Frat Parties, Friends to Lovers, Lawyer Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Police, Police Officer Dean Winchester, Promises, Prompt Fic, Threats of Violence, Timeskips, based on movies, ficfacer$, marriage pact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: Love doesn’t always come easy and love doesn’t always follow a straight path. But one way or another, Dean and Castiel belong together – even if they take the long route.After an awkwardly funny meeting at a frat party in 2008, law student Castiel Novak and police cadet Dean Winchester become fast friends. Best friends, even. Friends who recognize their attraction to each other, but who respect that they want different things in life.Six years later, that hasn’t changed, though their friendship has only grown stronger. They get lunch, see movies, support one another, tell each other everything. And apparently, they make crazy sounding pacts together. Should Castiel – hopeless romantic longing for a committed relationship – not have found a partner within the next six years, Dean – charming Casanova with commitment issues – will marry him himself.But the deadline of their pact drawing closer isn’t the only threat looming over their heads in 2020. So is the mysterious bomber that Dean has chased for years now, ever since Cas almost died during the first attack.Now, his best friend is in grave danger once more…An action-filled rom-com, loosely based on the movies “Speed” and “The 10 Year Plan”.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Other(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Other(s), Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: noxsoulmate's FicFacer$ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949209
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47
Collections: FicFacer$ 2020





	One Way or Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Admiral_Smoker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admiral_Smoker/gifts).



> Welcome to my first fic for the wonderful FicFacer$ Auction (read more about it [here](https://www.juliahouston.com/fic-facers/) or in my series description). This slot was won by [Admiral_Smoker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admiral_Smoker) and meeting her… that alone has made this whole experience of the auction so worth it (amongst other things of course) and I’m so happy to say I have definitely made a new friend for life 💕 Admiral_Smoker, thank you so much for bidding on me and for all the amazing chatting and plotting that followed – and that is still going on because we simply can’t stop 😂
> 
>  **Original Prompt**  
>  Admiral_Smoker really loves the movie “[The 10 Year Plan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcW47z4AxEs&ab_channel=YouTubeMovies)” - so I watched it and decided that yeah, I can probably make that into a Destiel fic… but something was missing. Then she said she would also love a Destiel version of the movie “[Speed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8piqd2BWeGI&ab_channel=MovieclipsClassicTrailers)” - so we watched _that_ together… and well, what can I say 😅 halfway through my crazy muse was like, “You know what? You could COMBINE these…” 🤣  
> I am so looking forward to putting all our ideas into words and I can’t wait for you to read this crazy idea. We’re only loosely basing it on both movies and changed some parts - so even if you know the movies, don’t think you know all that will happen in this fic 😉  
> Enjoy the ride 😘
> 
>  **SPN AU Bingo Card**  
>  _square filled:_ N3 "Free Space"  
> 

The music playing was terrible and loud and certainly not improving Cas’ already bad mood. He didn’t even want to be here, had never planned on going to this… shindig! But of course, as always, his best friend Zar had been able to talk him into something he knew he wouldn’t like, and now he had to live with that.

Would anyone notice if he left? Probably not, seeing how about 90 percent of the people around the house were drunk already – possibly more than that actually.

The only issue was the small fact that he was Zar’s ride and it might just be a tad petty to simply leave his friend here just for a little revenge. Then again, the guy had simply disappeared a while ago, probably in search of multiple hook-ups. Rolling his eyes, Cas tried not to think about it. He liked Zar, really, he did. But his constant sleeping around? Why were some people like that?

Well, at least his friend had been nice enough to bring him a drink before he had left him standing here, in the middle of this way too loud frat party. Sighing, Cas took a sip out of his red solo cup while idly wondering _why_ these things were called red solo cups when his was clearly purple. He still hadn’t come up with a plausible explanation when a girl approached him, purple cup in hand, smiling lasciviously at him.

“Hey, cutie. You look alone over here,” she drawled in what Cas was sure was supposed to be a sexy tone of voice, but certainly rubbed him the wrong way.

For various reasons. 

The most prominent being –

“Sorry, you look like a nice girl, but I’m not interested in–”

He made a vague hand gesture that kinda included her whole body. His reply might have seemed not only straightforward but also rather rude but quite frankly at this point, Cas didn’t care about that anymore. She wasn’t the first girl to approach him tonight with a clear invitation. Heck, even some guys tried to talk his pants off.

Seriously, what was wrong with their generation? And why were they all over him?

He hadn’t figured that out yet but what he _had_ figured out was how easily and quickly he could at least get rid of any girls.

And that was straightforward honesty about how very _not_ straight he was.

Right away, the girl dropped her flirty smile as well as her hand holding the cup. The groan leaving her sounded anything but sexy.

“Damn! Second guy tonight. They should really start color-coding these cups by preferences as well.”

With that, she stalked past him, leaving a confused Cas in her wake. Looking after her, he tried to make any sense of her words. Color coding cups? What the–

“Hey there,” another voice pulled him from his thoughts, making Cas look back around – right into green eyes that were gazing at him intently. “I think someone should call God.”

Squinting, Cas tried to make any sense of the stranger’s words.

“Excuse me?”

“God,” the young man repeated – and God, yes, he certainly was attractive, especially as those lips stretched into an even wider grin. “Cause you know… I feel like Heaven’s missing an angel.”

For a second, Cas had absolutely no idea how to react.

That was–

Was that guy–

What the–

“That… that was the worst pick up line I’ve ever heard,” he finally settled on saying, unable to decide how he felt about this encounter so far.

Was he annoyed? Amused? Repulsed?

Maybe it was a combination of all three…

His reply seemed to amuse the handsome guy though, as he chuckled, taking a sip from his own purple red solo cup.

“What? You don’t like my bad pickup line? How about this then: Are you from Tennessee?”

Cas had to be careful or that scowl would be forever etched on his face. As it was, though, he couldn’t help himself, squinting some more at the guy.

“No, I’m from Illinois.”

“You sure? Cause… you’re the only _Ten I See_.”

Again, it took him a moment to figure out the bad wordplay – the sexy wink sent in his direction certainly wasn’t helping his concentration – but when he got it, he scoffed out a short laugh.

“Really now? Do these lines usually work for you?”

“Not always,” the guy admitted, sounding honest. “But most of the time, yeah. Especially when the other party is obviously open to being picked up,” he added, even going so far as to tap his own purple red solo cup against Cas’ while sending him a very flirtatious smile.

Confused, Cas shook his head.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“What, what?”

“What do you mean?”

“By… picking someone up?”

“No, by me obviously being open for it.”

“Ehm… the cup?”

“What?”

“The cup.”

“Yeah I heard you but what do you mean.”

“Dude!”

“What?”

“It’s purple.”

“I know. What does that have to do with anything?”

They stared at each other in sudden silence, apparently both realizing they were not on the same page here. Maybe not even in the same book.

“You have no idea what the purple cup means, right?” 

When Cas only stared at him, the guy huffed an amused laugh, shortly looking at his feet before meeting his eyes again.

“Did you not read the sign? All the cups convey something different.”

“And purple means…”

“DTF.”

“I have no idea what that means.”

“Dude, come on.”

“What? It’s not my fault my generation seems to like to just shorten everything even though it makes absolutely no sense to–”

“Down to fuck! It means down to fuck.”

Cas could only stare at the handsome guy with those impressive green eyes, trying to grasp the meaning. He wasn’t sure he fully got it – but one thing was crystal clear right now.

“I’m so gonna kill Zar.”

“Say what now?”

“Balthazar. My supposedly _best friend_. He’s dragged me to this party, he gave me this– this–” pointing at his cup he now held as if it was something poisonous, he searched for the right word, “ _thing_ , and then he ditched me to go about and have some fun.”

“Wow, he sounds like a douchebag.”

“He’s not. I mean, not normally. He just… he’s kinda, well–”

“Trying to hook you up?”

“I guess,” Cas replied, taking an absentminded sip of his cup only to remember he shouldn’t show it off so obviously. Should he just throw it out?

“Sorry, man,” the guy replied. “Just thought, you know… since you said no to that hot chick, but still had the purple cup, I kinda thought I’d try my luck.”

Some of the flirt was gone from the guy’s voice. It was still soft but somehow, Cas could tell he respected Cas’ no. It was why he found his gaze wandering back to his.

Admitting honestly. “Well, out of the two of you, you definitely would have a better chance.”

At that, the guy raised an amused eyebrow, so Cas was quick to add.

“I’m just not a one-time-kinda-guy, you know?”

“It’s too bad, honestly,” the guy replied.

“And why is that?”

“Cause I wasn’t lying with what I said. They might be bad pickup lines… but they do hold some truth,” he explained with a wink. “I’m Dean, by the way.”

By now, Cas’ mood had positively lifted. Most likely, it was because he could tell that Dean wasn’t trying to get into his pants anymore. Well, maybe he still wanted to, but at least not in some despicable way other people had tried all night. 

So, he had no problem taking Dean’s invite, knocking their cups together in a mock-gesture of clinking glasses. “I’m Castiel, but call me Cas. And thanks for the compliment… I guess.” 

“You’re welcome. I mean, you should have noticed how many people were interested in you, sooo…”

That comment gave Cas pause.

“Wait. Have you been watching me?”

Dean seemed to realize his mistake right away, looking like a deer caught in headlights, but trying to overplay it.

“What? No, course not. Just… saying. You know.”

“Uhhuuh, sure,” Cas replied, grinning and taking another sip.

Just then, another guy came up to them, purple cup on full display and a smile in place Cas was sure was meant to be inviting.

His voice was grating on Cas’ nerves the moment he opened his mouth.

“Hello, boys. I see we all have something in common. How about–”

“No way, Crowley,” Dean interrupted, putting an arm around Cas’ shoulders. “I saw him first and I’m not gonna share. Now shoo.”

“Well, maybe blue-eyes would share _you_ instead,” Crowley replied, letting his eyes roam over Dean’s body in a way that made Cas want to barf.

He waited for Crowley to be focused on him again, making sure to give him his most unimpressed gaze. “Not a chance in hell.”

“Suit yourselves,” the guy replied, moving past them but not without a lingering hand on Dean’s shoulder.

Cas was still pressed close enough to Dean’s side so that he could feel him shiver in a very obviously unpleasant way. A moment later, Dean’s warmth was gone from his side.

“God, I hate that guy. Way to smarmy for my liking.”

“Thanks for saving me,” was all Cas was able to think of replying. He didn’t know Crowley but this encounter alone told him he probably never wanted to. “God, these stupid cups. Who even came up with a shit idea like that?”

That had Dean chuckling.

“Well, that would be _my_ best friend, Charlie. She’s the president of the sorority who is co-hosting this frat party. She always has crazy ideas like that.”

“Do I want to know?”

Chuckling, Dean leaned in closer.

“She’s also the president of the university’s LGBTQ+ club and she once hosted a party where the color of the cups told the others if you were a top, a bottom, or a switch.”

Looking right at Dean to see if he was joking, Cas burst out laughing when it became clear that he was dead serious.

“Well, I would have known which cup to pick _there_ ,” he said, finally finishing off his cup, not taking his eyes off of Dean to catch his reaction.

Which was rather funny, seeing how Dean’s eyebrows shot up in utter surprise. He caught himself quickly though, sending Cas a flirty wink.

“Same here. And on that note,” he added, taking Cas’ empty cup. “Lemme grab you a new one. Wait here.”

Cas wanted to protest but Dean was gone in the sea of dancing bodies before he got out even one word. 

Standing around the room with nothing to do had already been bad enough when he was drinking alone. With his cup gone, though, it was even worse. Trying to blend into the wall of the dimly lit room, Cas passed the time people-watching. What he saw confirmed to himself why he really didn’t like frat parties and why Zar would most likely never be able to drag him to another one.

Speaking of his friend, he had just caught a glimpse of him – surrounded by not one or two, but three stunningly beautiful girls – when out of nowhere, Dean was standing right in front of him again, offering him another solo cup.

This one was pink.

Raising one eyebrow, Cas gave the man a suspicious glance. Especially when he noticed the cup in his other hand sporting the same color.

“What does this one mean?”

“That we’re bound for life.”

Giving him an unimpressed squint, he couldn’t help but join into Dean’s chuckle, taking the cup as Dean motioned again for him to do so.

“It means ‘taken’. I can’t promise you anything because quite frankly, some people are dicks who seem to not even shy away from wedding bands. But hey, at least you’re not sending out the wrong message anymore, right?”

“And what are we sending out now? That we’re a couple?” he asked, using his cup to point toward Dean’s.

Dean shrugged his shoulders.

“Hey, it’s my job to protect and serve, sooo…”

Thinking for a moment, Cas’ eyes went wide.

“Wait, you’re a cop?”

“If all goes well?” Dean said, rubbing his neck in a rather shy gesture. “Just started at the academy. But yeah, I’d really love being a cop one day.”

“What have you done before that, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Used to work at my uncle's scrapyard and did some random jobs just to earn some cash to send my brother to university. But then the little genius went and got himself several scholarships.” 

There was a soft smile on Dean’s lips and Cas could tell from that tiny little expression not only how close the brothers were but also how proud Dean was of his brother. It was rather adorable to watch. Especially because this kind of smile brought out Dean’s dimples even more than any of the other smiles he had sent his way so far.

“Anyway, it meant that the money was there and… well, I had always dreamed of joining the academy, so, yeah.”

“That sounds awesome,” Cas replied honestly – though he must have said the wrong thing, as suddenly, there was a red tinge to Dean’s cheeks, barely recognizable in the dark light of the room.

“Sorry, man. I’m just telling you random stuff about my life and you might not even be interested. Hey, just say the word and I’ll get goin–”

“Are you kidding? I’ve been bored out of my mind all night so far. That, or pissed and annoyed at the people hitting on me. Not only have you rescued me from that, you’re also saving me from boredom right now.” When he saw Dean grinning at him again, he went on. “What’s your brother studying?“

“He went into law.”

Now _that_ got Cas’ attention.

“Law? Where? When did he start?”

“Ehm, this term. And UCLA, of course.”

“Wait, what’s his name?”

Now, Dean looked positively perplexed and Cas had to chuckle at the suspicious look in his eyes.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to come across as a weird stalker. I should have mentioned first what I study.”

“Let me guess… law?”

“Ahh, see. You’ll make a fine detective one day.” They shared a good laugh at that before Cas clarified. “I’ve just started my master’s degree and took on a job as a TA. To teach some of the young ones. So I was wondering if maybe your brother was in one of my courses.”

“Well, if he does, he would be hard to miss. The kid is a freaking giant–”

“Sam? Sam Winchester?”

“That is… wow, that’s rather spooky,” Dean replied, eyes wide. Right away though, he chuckled. “Wait, does that mean I’m hot for my brother’s teacher?”

Cas was about to take a sip of his drink but at Dean’s words, he ended up inhaling the alcohol instead, making him choke. Clearing his throat once, twice, he was finally able to look at Dean again.

The man was chuckling.

“Sorry. Too much?”

“No, it’s fine. Just… Sorry. I hope you understand… I really meant it when I said–”

“You’re not into one night stands. Yeah, I got that. And don’t worry, I wasn’t trying to come onto you.” There was that serious note in Dean’s voice again. The one that made Cas believe he truly meant what he said. “I’m just a guy who generally likes to flirt. And to say stuff with clear double innuendos. Think you’re cool with that?”

“Guess so? As long as we’re clear that it stays there? But also, if I’m keeping you from having a fun night I wouldn’t be offended if you wanted to, you know. Move on.”

“Are you kidding? Pink cup, remember?” Dean replied, raising his cup. “For tonight, I’m taken,” he added with a wink. Then his face grew somewhat serious again. “But hey, if you don’t mind me asking – and this is not to change your mind or anything. But. I’m seriously interested. If you’re not into quick hookups… what is it you’re after?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Maybe? But surely, you’re not already searching for _the one_ , right?”

“And why not?” Cas challenged.

“Cas, dude. Look around. Not to burst your bubble or anything. But, no one here’s looking for _the one_.”

“Maybe they are? Deep down.”

“Maybe in ten years, yeah. But Cas, come on. Look around, check the cups. How many pink ones do you see? I bet you can’t make them out between all the purple or blue ones. Blue means ‘single’ by the way,” Dean added and Cas had a moment to be impressed that he remembered Cas wouldn’t know the color-coding. 

Then Dean went on.

“And believe me, with some of these people here? Gosh, I’m _glad_ they aren’t planning on settling down yet. Or God forbid, bring kids into this world.”

Putting his arm around Cas’ shoulders again, he turned him just enough to have him face in the direction he wanted to. Pointing towards a guy close to them, currently being held upside down over a beer keg and drinking from it. As they watched, he was let down again, seemingly done, and started to cheer alongside the other guys around him as if he had just won the gold medal.

“Take that guy, for example. That’s Gabe. I know him from the academy and _Jesus_! That guy is a nightmare. A few years our senior, several changes in jobs and cities. You think I have commitment issues? Man, you haven’t met Gabe yet. I just pray he moves on again before we finish the academy. With my luck, I’ll be partnered with that dude and I wish on my lucky star every night that will never happen. You think any woman or man would like to be tied down to _that_? Ten years down the road? Cause I sure as hell wouldn’t.”

“Well, maybe that’s because you don’t know him very well yet. Maybe that’s because none of you really takes the time to get to _know_ the person by their side.” 

“Yeah, but as I said, no one here’s looking for a partner for life. The people they are talking to right now? No one wants to be with them in five years. Heck, probably not even next semester. Or tomorrow morning for that matter.” 

“You have a very disturbing view on relationships,” Cas threw in, grumbling somewhat at how true he knew Dean’s words to be.

And Dean knew it as well. “Na, I think it’s actually rather realistic.”

“Well, I don’t usually come to parties like these, sooo.”

“So, what? You find your special someone at your weekly book club?”

“Maybe,” Cas challenged – not daring to tell the man he really _was_ part of a book club. “I mean, what’s so wrong to dream of something lasting? Something more than just a warm body for the night, huh?” Aside from the fact that Dean’s warm body was still pressed against his side, his point still stood! “Someone to share your hopes and dreams with? Someone who will be there when you need them, no matter what? Who will always come when you call and who will know how to cheer you up without you having to say anything?”

Dean didn’t reply right away, taking a long sip of his own drink first as he seemed to contemplate that question.

“Nothing, I guess,” he finally answered. “But then again, what’s wrong with having some fun along the way? Why _not_ have a warm body by your side while you wait?”

To that, Cas had no real reply. He gave it the same though Dean had given his question, but in the end, all he could reply with, was, “Guess I’m just not cut out for that.”

He would have understood if Dean had mocked him for that. Instead, though, he surprised him, once again sending him a soft smile.

“And that’s perfectly fine. Never let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Cas didn’t even try to stop his answering smile.

~*~*~*~

Dean had no idea how it had happened, but he ended up staying by Cas’ side for the rest of the night. Knowing the dude wasn’t into quick hookups was a bummer – but hey, Dean could and would respect that. And it certainly didn’t mean he wasn’t fun to talk to.

Even though Cas didn’t seem to have the best education when it came to cinematic classics!

“Dude, you _cannot_ tell me you’ve never watched Star Wars!”

“I _did_. I watched a good twenty minutes of one of the newer ones.”

“And there was _nothing_ you liked? Like, _nothing_ nothing?”

Cas seemed to think about it, tilting his head in a rather dorky way, until he finally replied.

“Well, there was this one character that was rather funny. The one with the long ears who talked funny–”

“No!!” Dean interrupted, holding up one hand. He would not stand for such blasphemy. “Nonononono! NO! You will _not_ tell me that the only thing you liked about Star Wars is Jar Jar Binks. Dude! That is… that is… I cannot even find words! That is _so_ not acceptable. Alright, gimme your phone.”

“What? Why?”

“Because you and I–” Dean began to explain as he took Cas’ phone to type in his own number, “are going to set up movie nights from now on. You will learn to love Star Wars – for the _right_ reasons – if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Sounds a bit dramatic, don’t you think?”

“Whatever,” Dean replied, ringing his own phone to get Cas’ number. “Once we’re done with Star Wars, we’ll tackle other classics. Indiana Jones is a Must! Oh okay, adding another new genre. Have you at least seen Lord of the Rings?” Cas shook his head. “Harry Potter?” The look on Cas’ face was adorable – but positively apologetic. “Come on, man!”

“If it helps, my little sister will probably force me to take her to the movies this Christmas, to watch that vampire movie? Twilight, I think?”

Groaning, Dean pretended to get a heart attack, actually suffering.

“Dude. _Dude!!!_ No. Oh God, no! I cannot even – _no!_ ” Grabbing Cas’ shoulder, he made sure to convey the gravity of what he was about to say. “Cas, seriously man. I feel like it’s my _duty_ to teach you what good movies are. So that you’ll at least know how crappy that vampire movie is when you have to see it.”

“You don’t even know–”

“Cas, trust me with this. I’ve read the books, I know what I’m talking about.”

There was that head tilt again that somehow had captured Dean from the first moment. It distracted him so much, that for a moment he didn’t realize he had given away too much.

“You’ve read books meant for teenage girls?”

“Wha–? I mean– ehm… that’s beside the point!” he finally declared, quickly brushing past that topic. “Point is, that movie? It will be a complete disaster. And you’ll be able to tell because I’m gonna teach you what makes a great movie _great_.”

Cas’ smile told Dean that he was definitely humoring him right now. That maybe he even believed that Dean would have forgotten about him in the morning. But honestly? How could he?

Dean never came to these kinds of parties to look for anything serious. Or to just chat. Seriously, the only reason he took Charlie up for her invitations was because of the _possibilities_. Hey, Dean Winchester liked sex, so sue him. And he certainly wasn’t a one-man-and/or-woman kind of guy. He was a love-them-and-leave-them guy and personally, he thought that was okay. As long as both parties involved knew what was going to happen, it was all good.

And at frat parties, people usually knew exactly that.

Finding someone like Cas here? It was rather rare but also somewhat… charming?

Weird word, but it definitely fit the dorky, hot dude. 

And while Dean loved sex, he had great respect for boundaries. A no was a no, no questions asked. He hated people who couldn’t respect that. Seeing how uncomfortable Cas had been, he had felt somewhat obligated to help him out – and boy, was he glad he’d stuck around.

Forget about the man tomorrow morning? Not likely to happen. Not this time. A quick hookup? Probably. But Cas? 

Not a chance.

He was about to dive into some more cinematic ranting – surely, Cas at least knew stuff about TV shows, right? – when the music changed, playing a familiar tune. Right away, Cas’ face seemed to light up.

“You like that song?” Dean asked, secretly appreciating that Cas had at least some taste.

Cas nodded. “It’s a classic, how could I not like it?”

“See, now we’re talking,” Dean replied, once again taking Cas’ cup from him. Since it was almost empty anyway, he put it aside with his own, ignoring Cas’ protest as he grabbed his hand, pulling him further into the room.

“Dean!! What are you doing?”

_One way or another, I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya_

“What does it look like? How could you not wanna dance to Blondie?”

“Because I can’t dance!”

_One way or another, I'm gonna win ya_

_I'm gonna get ya, get ya ,get ya, get ya_

“And you think I can?” Dean replied with a wide grin, beginning to move his hips once they had reached the middle of the dance floor.

_One way or another, I'm gonna see ya_

_I'm gonna meet ya, meet ya, meet ya, meet ya_

He could see the panic in Cas’ eyes and how he tried to find a way to flee – but Dean wouldn’t let him. “Come on, man. Relax. You think anyone around here will notice how you dance? Drunk as they are? Come on, have some fun.” 

_One day, maybe next week, I'm gonna meet ya_

_I'm gonna meet ya, I'll meet ya_

Dancing provocatively into Cas’ space, he was elated when the man seemed to slowly relax and lighten up. 

_I will drive past your house_

_And if the lights are all down_

_I'll see who's around_

He made some awkward moves and shook his head, seemingly amused about himself – or the whole situation. But as Blondie’s whiskey roughened voice once again came to the refrain, Cas was dancing for real and even joined Dean in singing off-key. 

_One way or another, I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya_

_One way or another, I'm gonna win ya_

_I'll get ya, I'll get ya_

They kept on dancing, not caring as the music changed. Dean was unable to stop smiling, especially when Springsteen’s _Dancing in the Dark_ came on and Cas knew every single line by heart.

Somehow, somewhere deep down, Dean knew he had found more than just a friend for life tonight...


End file.
